Asheera
by BCDraven
Summary: This is set after mainframe is back 2 normal and there are 2 Enzo's. Li'l Enzo meeta a new friend who has interesting connections to mainframe.
1. Asheera

It was a dark and stormy night in Mainframe, and little Enzo was alone with Cecil in Dot's Diner. "Alphanumeric!," Enzo commented on the storm.   
  
"What is so 'Alphanumeric' about zis storm?," Cecil said in his usual rude way.   
  
"Well we never get storms in Mainframe. Hey, could you get me an ener-" Enzo cut off. For he saw a shrouded figure limping towards the diner. It seemed that the cloaked stranger was injured, because whoever it was kept swaying from side to side.   
  
"Hey who or WHAT is that?," Enzo asked.   
  
"I don't know but you'd better not let it in ze diner!" About five nanos later the figure reached the diner, and began pounding on the door.   
  
"I'm going to let it in!"   
  
"What!?, Enzo are you random!?" Ignoring Cecil, he opened the door, and the figure collapsed. Enzo carried the figure over to a booth and waited for it to wake up. A few nanos later, the figure stirred, and sat upright in the booth.   
  
"Where am I?," the figure said.  
  
"Your in Dot's Diner, the fastest food in Mainframe!," Enzo said proudly. Suddenly he heard a low growling noise that was to low to be Frisket's. Then he realized that it was the figures stomach, he or she was hungry.  
  
"Hey Cecil, could you get me two energy shakes."  
  
"What do ay look like, ay look like a waiter!"  
  
"Yes," said the figure, "You do look like a waiter."  
  
"Hmmph," was all that Cecil could say. All of the sudden Enzo heard some high pitched noise, it, it sounded like, no it couldn't be. . .could it? But, it was. It was the sound of a guardian's key tool.  
  
"Yes, Copline, I know I should be looking for guardian 555 but I should eat or drink something first."  
  
"Guardian 555, that's my 'big brother' Matrix!"  
  
"You know him"  
  
"Yes, but wait a minute you're no taller than I am, and you sound no older that I am, how did you get a key tool?"  
  
"I' m a guardian. The youngest full fledged guardian to be exact"  
  
"Alphanumeric"  
  
Cecil just then brought them two energy shakes, and that guardian gulped it down within 10 nanos. The storm started to clear and Enzo agreed to take his friend to see Matrix on one condition..."You have to get rid of the cloak, and tell me your name."   
  
"All right"  
  
As soon as she did, Enzo was surprised. He expected to see an unatractive male sprite. But instead he saw the most beautiful female sprite that he had ever laid eyes on. She had silver-blue skin, long silver hair, and the biggest brown eyes that he had ever seen. "My code name is guardian 528, but my name is, Storm," she said. 


	2. The Call

Asheera and Enzo then took out their zipboards, and went over to Matrix's apartment in the Principal Office. But the whole time Enzo kept glancing at Asheera. He couldn't believe that someone, especially a girl, so young and beautiful, could be a part of the Guardian Selective. After the meeting with Matrix, and an agreement that Matrix would show her some of his fighting techniques at 0500 every cycle, Enzo showed his new friend the sights of Mainframe. They shared many experiences. He told her of the days when Megabyte used to reside in Mainframe, and the different games he had been in. And she told him of what it was like to grow up in the Super Computer. The two took to each other immediately, and they spent many cycles together talking and playing games like, Jet Ball, and they frequently went Circuit Racing. Then one day the subject came up about family. After Enzo told Asheera that both his parents were dead, and that his sister, Dot raised him he asked her, "Where's your mom and dad?"  
  
"They were nullified in a game soon after I was born."  
  
"Don't you have any other relatives?"  
  
"Only, one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My grandfather. In fact he was the one who inspired me to become a guardian."  
  
"So he's a guardian?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, maybe Bob knows him"  
  
Then, as if on cue Bob and Dot walked in the diner and sat down in the booth where Enzo and Asheera were talking.  
  
"Hey Bob maybe you know Asheera's grandpa. He's a guardian, too."  
  
"Really," Bob said, "What's his name."  
  
"Turbo"  
  
Dot, Bob, and Enzo just gasped.  
  
Bob said in astonishment, "You mean to tell me that your Turbo, the Prime Guardian's granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
All of the sudden Copline, Asheera's key tool, started beeping like crazy. "Sounds like I've got a voice message coming through"  
  
"Asheera!," a stern voice said.  
  
"Hi grandpa.," she said happily.  
  
"Asheera, you are to report back to the Academy immediately!"  
  
"What!" 


	3. Goodbye

"What, what do you mean I have to report back to the academy?," Asheera said in horror.  
  
"I mean that you have been away from the academy for several cycles now, and I think that you have received enough training from Guardian Matrix, and that it's time for you to come home now."  
  
"But grandpa, I like it here, I have friends, and I go Jet Balling and Circuit Racing and. . ." she was cut off by Turbo.  
  
"No buts you're coming back home tomorrow, and I will go to Mainframe and escort you home, to make sure that you don't pull any stunts, and that's final!" Before Asheera could come back with a rebuttle Turbo logged off, and all was settled. She was to go back to the Super Computer with her grandfather at first light. Enzo, overcome with sadness, ran out of the diner and to his and Asheera's 'secret' place at Floating Point. Asheera knew immediately where he was headed, and went to follow him, when Bob stopped her.   
  
"Asheera, why don't you want to go back to the Super Computer? Most people would kill to just spend a day there."  
  
"I have no freedom.," she said weakly.  
  
"What"  
  
"Grandpa, for some reason or another, is so worried about me all the time. He follows me into games, or makes sure that I don't go into them at all. He always has me escorted everywhere, and makes me train constantly, he watches me like a hawk, and worst of all I've been starting to see him as more of a warden, than a grandpa."  
  
"Why is he so worried?"  
  
"I don't know, but could you please talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to you. Please, it's my only chance to stay here with Enzo. Please.," Asheera pleaded.  
  
"I'll try"  
  
Asheera was out of the diner and on her zipboard heading towards Floating Point in a shot. "Enzo," she said looking down lovingly at her best friend, her only friend.  
  
"I should have guessed that it was too good to be true. I should have known that you were going to leave me. But I was stupid and tricked myself into thinking that we could really be friends. . .or something more."  
  
"Enzo Matrix," she said sternly, "I do not want to leave you. You have done so much for me. I was hungry when I first came here, and you fed me. I was all alone in this world, without a real friend, and you supplied me with the best friendship. I've always wanted to feel that someone loved me for me and I've always wanted to have someone to tell everything to. You have been all those things, and more to me these past few cycles. And, and. . ."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And, oh nevermind, you've already given up on me. . .on us."  
  
She left for Dot's apartment where she had been staying. She stayed there thinking about the conversation that had just went on and everything else that had happenned between her and Enzo. And she came to a realization. She realized that she did, in fact. . .NO it didn't matter! She was only going to leave tomorrow anyway, weather she told him or not, it wouldn't change the inevitable. The next day Turbo, as promised, came to Mainframe to personally escort Asheera back to the Super Computer. Bob tried to talk to him, but Turbo refused to listen. Within a few nanoseconds Asheera was back in the Super Computer, training, and alone. "Enzo didn't even come to say goodbye to me. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me, as I feel about him!" she thought as she trained that afternoon. 


	4. Conclusion

Cycles passed, and with each cycle Enzo and Asheera grew more and more depressed. Enzo couldn't concentrate during ancient languages, well at least more than normal. Asheera, who normally kicked major butt in every training game, kept losing and getting injured. Turbo refused to notice that Asheera's performance was dropping. He just went about his buisness like normal. Soon Asheera couldn't stand it anymore, she had to see Enzo again. So one night she snuck out of her room, and used Copline to make a portal to Mainframe. The next day when Turbo went to wake her up. . .  
  
"Asheera, Front 'n' Center. . .Asheera. . .ASHEERA!"  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
Asheera had landed at her and Enzo's 'secret place' at Floating Point. She thought that maybe Enzo still visited their spot, so she just stayed put. It turns out that he did still visit their spot, and when he saw her his sad face lit up with pure and simple joy, and so did hers.  
  
"Asheera"  
  
"Enzo"  
  
The two young sprites embraced. It had been a full second (month) since they had seen each other. Enzo seemed to have gotten taller, his hair was just a little bit longer, his voice was deeper, and he actually got rid of his 'beloved' cap. Asheera had changed, too. She was also taller, but not as tall as Enzo, her silver hair was now down to her knees, but she now wore it up in a pony tail. He was surprised at how beautiful she had gotten. She was also taken aback at how ruggedly handsome Enzo turned out to be.  
  
"Asheera, what are you doing here!," he said, his big deep violet eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore! I missed you way too much!"  
  
"Me too, but I don't have a key tool to make a portal, and I doubt Dot would let me go to the Super Computer."  
  
As the two sprites caught up with each other, Turbo went to Mainframe. He first went to Dot's Diner. Boy, was he ever mad. "When I get my hands on that disobedient granddaughter of mine, I'll make her go through so many hours of training, she won't be able to stand it, and she won't have anymore energy to disobey me!" he thought. When Bob saw Turbo walk in, he knew immediately what had happenned.  
  
"What did you expect her to do.," Bob said.  
  
"Don't tell me how to raise my granddaughter, Bob!"  
  
"Why do you treat her like a prisoner?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Let her go off and do what she wants. Don't you know that she could go off into a game, and get herself nullified?!"  
  
"So that's what this is about."  
  
"What in the Net are you talking about, Bob?'  
  
"You're afraid that she'll get nullified like her mother and her father. So, you keep her as close to you as possible, and watch her like a hawk. But don't you see, she's just going to see you as a jail warden, not as her grandfather. Besides she is more than capable of taking care of herself, and even if she was left defenseless, Enzo would never let anything happen to her with out a fight."  
  
"What does Enzo have to do with my granddaughter?," Turbo questioned, rather naively.  
  
"Don't you see what everyone in Mainframe sees."  
  
"And what's that Bob"  
  
"HELLO, You're trying to avoid the inevitable. I mean they've been best friends for seconds (months) now."  
  
"So"  
  
"So, he's a boy, she's a girl. You do the math."  
  
"But they're only children"  
  
"They're 1.6"  
  
"But Bob, I don't want to lose the only family I've got"  
  
"Turbo, it's your decision, but if you make her go back, she'll just go on being miserable."  
  
After Enzo and Asheera were done catching up, they went for a drive (in Mainframe you can get your drivers license when your 1.3). Enzo parked on the side of the road, and turned to his friend. The moonlight shone in Asheera's eyes, and her eyes seemed to glisten. 'Good User, she's beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"Enzo, there's somthing that I was going to tell you the day before I left, but I didn't think you felt the same. Now I'm still not sure if you do or not, but I'm going to go for it anyway."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She bent over and whispered in his ear, "I love you."  
  
After she slid back into her seat, Enzo took his hand and gently touched the side of her face, he moved in closer to her, his hand still on her cheek, then he kissed her, with a kiss of unconditional, true love. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but when their lips parted, it seemed as if the kiss didn't last long enough. Then as he was sliding back to his seat he looked deep into her big brown eyes, and she looked deeply into his deep purple eyes, and he said to her ever so softly, "I love you, too."  
  
After Enzo had returned the rented car, he and Asheera walked into Dot's Diner hand in hand. That's when Asheera noticed her grandfather sitting in one of the booths, and she knew that she had to face him and tell him that she wasn't going back to the Super Computer. She told Enzo to wait for her in another booth as she walked towards her grandfather. "Grandpa. . ."  
  
"Before you say anything, I want to say that I was upset that you snuck out, at first."  
  
"But," Asheera said cutting in  
  
"No but's. I just have one question for you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Do you love Enzo?"  
  
"Yes, grandpa. I love Enzo more than words can describe."  
  
"Then I guess there's only one thing to do."  
  
"And what's that"  
  
"Find you an apartment, I mean we can't have you staying with Dot for the rest of your life.," Turbo said as he gave his granddaughter a smile.  
  
Asheera's eyes lit up.   
  
"You mean I can stay here!"  
  
"Yes, for as long as you want, on one condition."  
  
"And what's that."  
  
"That you visit as often as possible."  
  
"You bet."  
  
Asheera went over to Turbo's side of the booth, gave him a hug, and whispered, "Thank you, I love you."   
  
"I love you, too"  
  
Asheera then went over to Enzo and told him that she was moving to Mainframe for good.  
  
"You mean it.," Enzo said with hope in his voice, and a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I mean it----You're stuck with me for good!," she said with a laugh.  
  
Then the two sprites embraced. Then they shared a long, passionate kiss. 


End file.
